After the Host Club
by BLU3
Summary: Haruhi's life after high school and the host club....things she learns about herself along the way including love
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer: I do not own some of the characters that are in my story.... they are owned by the creator of Ouran High School Host Club manga created by Bisco Hatori.... I also do not make any money out of my fanfic**

After the Host Club

Chapter 1

It was the end of high school and the host club but not the end to our long friendship. We meet every Saturday after we all graduated from high school and hang out for the day together. I am a 1st year at Ouran University with a double major in English and Communications. I am also taking other course electives like, Chinese as a foreign language, public speaking, government, philosophy, history, economics, mathematics, and computer science, among others so that I can be prepared for my law carrier while studying to take the LSAT in 4yrs after I get my Bachelor's Communication and English. The twins, Hikaru and Kaoru are 1st years at Joshibi University their majoring in Fashion Design and Marketing. While working for their mom's fashion company as interns/designers. Tamaki is at Ouran University in his 2nd year majoring in Business Management and studying with Kyoya for the GMAT with the intention of getting into International University of Japan for the MBA program while working with his father at the family company. Kyoya is also at Ouran University 2nd year majoring in Medical Science and in Business Management. He is planning to take the MCAT and the GMAT after he gets his Bachelor's Degree. During none school hours he is interning at his father's medical hospitals and in the other family businesses. Mitzkuni is in the 3rd year at Le Cordon Bleu Tokyo becoming a pastry chef while working with their fathers in the family business. Takashi is a 3rd year in Ouran University with a Science major. He is studying for the VCAT so that he can get into Hokkaido University and is interning at a family friends veterinary office while working in the family business.

One Saturday after the first week of classes, I meet up with the guys for the day and during lunchtime; I spoke to them about needing a job to help her dad out and save some for a rainy day. So Kyoya being Kyoya offered her a chance to work as an intern for a year in his dads medical facilites law offices while being his paid assistant, Hikaru and Kaoru offered for her to be their muse and model, and Mitzkuni and Takashi offered her a spot at the dojo they managed with their parents.

Tamaki as you well know became very upset saying, "Daddy will not let his daughter work, she will come and live with her daddy and he would take care of her."

I flat out said, "NO I am not going to go live with you. You are not my daddy! I live with mine already."

Then he flew of the table to the nearest corner to grow mushrooms. She told the rest o f the guys that she would thing about it and let them know tonight. They finished their lunch and went home. After dinner with my dad, I discussed my options with him and he said they were all very good. So after dinner I went to my room to think some more about my offers so I decided to take them all and work with each of them for a year. I was actually surprised that Kyoya gave me an offer he must have something up his sleeves I will work with him first to get it over with but the internship would look good on my application into law school. Then I will work at the dojo with Mitzkuni and Takashi and after that, the Twins that should be fun. I hope that I do not look like a boy still in 2 years time. I called Kyoya to let him know what I have decided and he told me to meet him on Monday at 3pm at the Ootory offices, thank god, I have morning classes but I bet he already knew that.

After classes on Monday I went home, made lunch took a shower and got dressed in a pencil skirt, white blouse and a matching blazer with black 2-inch pumps. I pulled my hair in a bun and held it together with chopsticks. I wore light makeup yes crazy I know but I am becoming a young professional now and I must change my boy days are over I think it was the hair cut. I was at the offices at 2:45, I was announced and Kyoya came out saying, "You are late Fujioka don't let I happen again."

I was outraged and replied, "No I am not you said be here by 3 o'clock I got here at 2:45."

"Well next time get here at 2:30 and we will not have a problem," he stated and I looked at him in complete shock then he continued with, "come we have a lot of work to do."

I wanted to hit something and grunted with frustration but followed him nonetheless. Kyoya showed me around the facility and explained to me the various jobs that I would be doing during the year I would be working with him. Guess where I was most of the time.... You guessed it with the attorneys of the company it was an internship after all. I do not see much of Kyoya but on Fridays when he requests a weekly update on my activities and what I have learned so far. What kind of assistant am I when I do not see much of him and when I do it is to talk about me or to review the employees that work in the offices performance? I think it is a good thing too I would not want to see him every day. He really thinks that I will actually work for him after I graduate from law school if I even get in. I have done some research and spoken to some of my mom's old friends and the only thing that they have in common is that the LSAT is no joke. It is the hardest test on earth besides the MCAT or VCAT to become a doctor. I feel so bad for Kyoya and Takashi since they are trying to become doctors after completing their degrees. Well right now, not so much he is really getting on my last nerve. He really thinks he owns me!

**COMMENT ON MY WORK WILL BE VERY APPRICIATED ( GOOD OR BAD) I CAN TAKE IT d~_~b**


	2. Chapter 2

After the Host Club

Chapter 2

The year went surprisingly fast the internship was a very welcome experience and I am extremely happy to end Kyoya and I am working relationship. It was a week before New Years and we, the host club and I, had just finished exchanging gifts with the each other the previous day on Christmas Eve. I was at home with my dad relaxing when I remembered that the guys did not really celebrate New Year or Christmas with their families. I felt bad and decided a couple of years ago in high school that we would get together and celebrate the holidays and special occasions with each other and we would take turns each year to organize the event to our liking. This year it was my turn to organize the events like our birthdays. This year I figured out the guys favorite locations and had a birthday picnic with my homemade foods that the guys liked and with their favorite type of cakes.

Tamaki's favorite location was the Buddhist temples, Shinto shrines, as well as palaces, gardens and architecture in Kyoto. His favorite place is the city of Kyoto so we did a tour of his favorite spots within Kyoto. When we got to my house, he noticed that I had set up a kotetsu. The kotetsu had different types of French foods on it and I used individual crème brulee as his birthday cake. For Hikaru and Kaoru's birthday we went to their favorite spot, the amusement park, played all day then went to my place where I had everything, set up for dinner, which was different types of Karaage and for desert a two-layered chocolate fudge cake with raspberries on top. Well Kyoya does not have a favorite place so we went to the movies at the Melshan Shinagawa IMAX Theater in Tokyo and saw Avatar. After the movie he pull me aside and told me that he love going to the movies and asked how did I know what he liked I only replied that it was a guess and thanked him for confirming his favorite place to me. He likes sushi so after the movie we went to a sushi spot he loves. We had a good time eating, drinking and talking about the movie. After that we went to my place had some tea and homemade cherry drop cookies since he does not like sweets and cakes that much. Mitzkuni's favorite place is the zoo so that is where we went for his birthday, then we went back to my place and had a desert party we ate all types of cakes and treats that I made but his favorite was the orange cheesecake moose.

Takashi's favorite place is the dojo so I asked Mitzkuni to schedule the dojo for Takashi's birthday and I set it up for a traditional tea ceremony with scrolls that had different saying that Takashi would appreciate and with chabanas around the room. They were all shocked to see me in a kimono and performing my dance with style and grace. This was my mom's kimono from when she was my age. She only wore it once and that was for my dad, when she preformed the tea ceremony for their engagement. My grandmother had given it to me for my tenth birthday and taught me how to perform the ceremony. That was why the girls at the host club always asked me to work with them on perfecting their performance for their fiancés. However, this is different it is a meeting of friends and I hope that he gets why I am doing this for him. I see him as a warrior of the 13th century, when Kamakura Shogunate ruled the nation and the samurai warrior class ruled supreme. The tea and the luxuries associated with it became a kind of status symbol among the warrior class. After I performed a warrior dance, I researched online and asked my grandma if she knew which she did and taught to me. I proceeded to serve the tea warriors back in the 13th century proffered best. When we finished I served the Kaiseki and I added a strawberry cheesecake for his birthday. I hope he liked it I know that Takashi love history especially about samurais in the olden days. After the ceremony was over Mitzkuni called in his house cleaner staff and told them to clean up and to take Takashi's presents scrolls and chabanas to his room. He also told Takashi to take Haruhi home because he had to stay and supervise. On the ride home Takashi thanked me for the ceremony and asked where did I learn the warrior dance she performed for them and were did she get that beautiful kimono it seemed old? He continued saying that his mom has many kimonos but none of them looked like hers and that they do not make kimonos like they us to. I replied that my grandmother taught me and that this was my mother's kimono. She used it to perform her first tea ceremony for my father. It was some sort of tradition in my family to use this kimono if you are thinking of performing your first ceremony. For my birthday, we had a picnic in a cherry blossom field and ateOotoro and other sushi raps that the guys decided to bring for me because she cannot make her favorite food. Therefore, I brought the desert a Strawberry layered cake with sponge base and cream filling for desert.

For our graduation celebration this year, we went to my dad's nightclub. Can you believe that the guys had never been to a club before? The faces they made were priceless when they saw what happens inside the club as they came inside. There were people every were they looked. You had some gyrating on the dance floor, others being hit on at the bar area, and many others just chilling at the tables enjoying the atmosphere with their friends. The DJ spun some crazy tracks in his booth on the second floor. Then you had the professional dancers in platforms around various spots of the club and in the small stage, there was a set up for some type of contest that was going to happen later on tonight. The photographer was taking pictures of the couple and groups coming in and another one walking around the club taking pictures for the clubs website. Dad met up with us and showed us to our booth said, "Drinks were on the house and told us to have fun." Then he gave me a hug and a kiss said "Congratulations" and left. The guys sat there for some time just absorbing the atmosphere around them. In no time, at all there was a swarm of girls asking the guys to dance. We were having a good time drinking and making fun of Tamaki acting a fool. The twins were the ones that had the most fun of all those little perverts grinding up on every girl that asked either of them to dance. When a girl would come up to them and asked one to dance they would always reply, "You ask one you ask both," and the poor girls would blush some would say ok others would just walk away flustered. Takashi was declining offers to dance left and right and just sat there babysitting his drink. Mitzkuni on the other hand was having the best time of his life drinking all the fruity drinks and dancing with all the girls that would come up to him. Kyoya was just sitting there trying to act bored but once he had a couple of drinks in him he was at the dance floor with whichever girl asked him to dance. I just sat there watching the guys on the dance floor and drinking my drink when Takashi asked me to dance. I was so shocked he asked and when I looked at him, I blushed my face was becoming the deepest red. I said ok, and after that, we did not leave the dance floor all night. This night was one of the best times we all shared together. Now it was Christmas Eve and I was placing the presents that the guys brought and gave me to put under the tree as they came. I cooked dinner, baked a cake for us and made holiday drinks. We had a lot of liquor my dad brought from the club when the stock room was full. After we ate, drank, and danced commoners' music well I showed them how, we played games and waited for midnight to come so that we can exchange gifts. Now I spent Christmas day with my dad thinking of a way to celebrate New Years in a way they never have before.

Ranka said, "We can have a black and white party with masks... Ohm, like a masquerade.... Yeah that would be so much fun. To spend a night with that special someone dancing the night away, knowing that you're his secret admirer and all you would like to do is spend your New Year with him."

"Ok," I said, "that sounds good. But do not get all-melodramatic on me dad. So where are going to have this masquerade? The house is too small. Also, who are going to invite besides the guys?"

"Ok we can do it at the club. I can close for the day and night. I will be losing a lot of money but it is worth it for you. Me, and the group of guys from the club can decorate in the morning. Some of my employees can work that night too; the others can join the party. When New Years hits the employees that would be working will stop and celebrate with us. We can invite my friends plus yours from high school that you stay in contact with."

"Ok that could work although I'm not happy about you losing money over this." Haruhi paused for a second to think and replied to the other question asked "But dad I don't have many female friends. Can we ask your friends daughters to come too?"

"That sounds good and everybody can bring one person with them. We will include an extra invitation with the ones we give our guests so that they can send to their dates anonymously."

"Ok sounds good let's make a list of people and start writing the invitations. Dad should I use that calligraphy box mom got me years ago one Christmas."

"That sounds great hunny we should go to the stationary store and pick out the most beautiful paper for you to write in. I remember when you use to use that thing all the time."

Ranka reminisced while I went to get all the stuff ready. We had just finished our list and it also included some of my new college friends, Rengé, and some of the girls that I stayed in touch with that knew I was a girl. I came out my senior year at high school and was the only female host and I entertained boys and girls. We got dressed and went out shopping for the stationary and decorations for the bar. On the way, back home dad asked me whom I was going to ask to be my date. I blushed and looked away because I did not want to tell my dad. Nevertheless, he insisted and I told him I wanted to ask Takashi. He looked at me with a smiled and told me I made a good choice. When we got home, I cooked dinner and after that, we wrote out the invitations we were going to send them off tomorrow when Ranka jumped up all of a sudden and told me he had a way to send the invitations that went with the theme of the party.


	3. Chapter 3

After the Host Club

Chapter 3

The first invitation read:

_You are Cordially Invited to_

_Ryoji & Haruhi Fujioka's_

_**Black & White New Years Masquerade**_

_At the_

_Foxxy Ladies Nightclub_

_In Tokyo_

_December 31, 2009_

_From: 9 pm – 4 am_

_Don't miss it_

_It will be a night to remember_

_Black and white attire for males with colored masks_

_Black or White dresses for female with accented colors of mask_

The second invitation read:

_You are Cordially Invited to_

_Ryoji & Haruhi Fujioka's_

_**Black & White New Years Masquerade**_

_At the_

_Foxxy Ladies Nightclub_

_In Tokyo_

_December 31, 2009_

_From: 9 pm – 4 am_

_It will be a night to remember_

_Black and white attire for males with colored masks_

_Black or White dresses for females with accented colors of mask_

_I will be waiting for you. I shall be wearing a mask the color of _______________._

_I cannot wait to see you and spend the New Year together._

_Your Admirer_

I started writing the invitations down on the stationary we had bought while my dad was telling me about the way we could deliver the invitations.

. "Hunny let's get two models to get dressed up sexy and provocative to deliver the invitation with masks."

"Dad won't that cause money?"

"No because I know of the perfect people to ask. There is a couple that always goes to the nightclub to unwind with their friends all the time and they are models. We have become good friends and I'll ask them tonight after dinner if they can come by tomorrow morning to do use the favor."

"Ok that sounds good. I just want all this to be perfect."

"It will, don't worry about it."

The invitations were finished and looked great by the time we went to sleep. In the morning, the couple from the club came by to pick up the invitations looking beautiful in black and white with the most ornate masks I have ever seen.

"Excuse me," I said to them, "were did you get those breath taking masks?"

"Oh they are beautiful aren't they, we got them from a designer we work for sometime as models," the female model replied.

"Can you please give me the address of this designer so that I may be able to make an appointment to see her?" I asked.

"Sure," she said as she took the piece of paper that I gave her so that she can write down the address and give it to me.

I thanked them for their help gave them the invitations and they said fair well and left to deliver the invitations. I was surprised when dad called and told me that the invitations had been delivered already within three hours. Tamaki and the twins were calling me all day I knew what it was about and ignored the calls. In my free time, I called Mitzkuni and asked him to meet me at the park.

"Hi Honey, did you get the invitation."

"Ah Haru-chan, the invitation was very beautiful."

"Thank you sempai, do you have a date for the party."

"Not yet. But I have an Idea about the girl I want to ask. She is in one of my cooking classes. She is very pretty and reminds me of you haru-chan."

"Well I can't wait to meet her then. Mitzkuni I called you over to meet me because I wanted to ask if Takashi had a person he liked enough to take to the New Years Party. "

"Huh" pause "I don't think so Haru-chan why do you ask."

"Because I um sent him an invitation to come to the party as my date," I replied shyly with a blush on my cheeks.

"Do you like Takashi Haru-chan?" Mitzkuni asked with a small smile on his face.

I smiled at him and said, "I don't know, it's just that my dad asked me who I wanted to take to the party and the first person that popped in my head was Takashi. So I think I do like him."

"Ok, so I will talk to Takashi and see if he is going to accept your invitation or send out his own. Call me later tonight ok so I can let you know what I find."

"Ok I'll call you later on tonight bye Honey-sempai," I concluded with a big smile.

"Bye Haru-chan talk to you later," he replied, with his own knowing smile.

They said goodbye and walked away. I have to get the perfect dress and mask. When I got home, I put on some music on so I can clean, and cooked. After that was done, I turned off the stereo and proceeded to studied for a short while, then I started thinking about the party. I could not stop thinking about the conversation with Mitzkuni so and could not help but to call and find out what happened. I try to put it off my head so I started busying myself around the house again. Then I sat down on the kitchen table and I wrote in my planner the music list to give to the DJ for the party and decided not to add any aristocratic music like the one they usually played at the parties of the host club. I was into American music hard. I love to play rock band with the twins when I went over to visit them. After finishing my playlist, I started thinking about my dress and mask. What am I going to do? I have to go see the designer that the model gave me. Tomorrow I have an appointment. I decided that my nerves were killing me and I had to know so I called Honey-sempai at 8 o'clock.

"Hello can I speak to Hanninozuka Mitzkuni please this is Haruhi Fugioka."

"Hold please," said the house cleaner.

"Harrruuuu-chaaaaannnn", "how are you doing Takashi told me what you wanted to know," I have good news "Yaaaayy."

"Hi Honey that is good to know I feel so relieved. I was calling to ask you if you are busy tomorrow. I need help with my outfit and I don't want anyone to know about it, specially the twins or Tamaki."

"Sure Haru-chan I will help out. What do you want me to do?"

"Well I want you to come with me to this designer to see some masks and then anywhere you think I can get a dress that is not from around here to match."

"Sure I will be there in the morning after practice."

"Oh and Honey can you not bring Mori-sempai with you. Um I do not want him to see my mask or dress. He might figure out who his date is."

"That will be so fun Haru-chan I will not say a word." Giggle

"I will have breakfast for both of us tomorrow before we leave ok", "Goodnight Honey."

"Ok Night Haru-chan."

As I lay in bed I thank god that Kyoya, pay me so well. I think it was an incentive to go work for him again. I cannot wait for tomorrow and specially the party. All these feeling that I for Takashi are so new I need to figure these things out do I like him as a person and friend or as sum thing more than that. I remember back in high school. I was so appreciative of him when he saved me from Tamaki or the twins embrace or harassment. I always felt the most comfortable and at ease when he was around or near me. I hated it after he graduated. I missed the quiet. I would only see him when he and Mitzkuni would come to the host club to visit for the day. Those were my favorite times when they were there. The girls always kept me busy, away from Tamaki and the twins for the most part. When senior year came and I came out as a girl to the school everything changed I had no time for myself I was always bothered by the guys or the girls of the host club. I missed him even more because they did not come around as often anymore too busy with their college majors. I loved the time we spent together at the club to celebrate and we danced all night. I went to sleep weighing my pros and cons of this situation and praying he feels the same way about me.


	4. Chapter 4

After the Host Club

Chapter 4

In the morning, I made pancakes with my homemade strawberry syrup, scrambled eggs and bacon. As I was finishing the breakfast, the doorbell rings. It must be Honey.

"You are just on time Honey I just finished making breakfast."

"Yay... food what cha make Haru-chan?"

"I made pancakes with strawberry syrup, scrambled eggs and bacon. Would you like a choice of some orange juice or milk on the side?"

"Orange juice please", "Yummy let's eat I'm starved Haru-chan."

After we ate, we drove to the designer's studio for our meeting. As we meet with the designer, my phone was going off nonstop due to the constant harassment of the twins and Tamaki. I excused myself and asked honey-sempai to explain the event that we needed to purchase the mask. I was outside the office when I picked up.

"Yes, this is Haruhi Fugioka how I can help you."

"Haruiiiiiii," Tamaki whined, "Daddy has been trying to call you since yesterday and you do not pick up the phone."

"Well I was avoiding you and you are not my father."

"I know that Haruhi... however, we are still a family unit of friends and I am still your other daddy while Kyoya is mommy dearest."

"Whatever! Keep dreaming what do you want?"

"Well I was calling you about the party and I think it is a great idea. So do you have a date for this party?"

"Yes I do, I sent out my invitation yesterday. Why you ask?"

He was shocked, "You what! Daddy will not allow it! You will go to this party with daddy as your date!"  
"No, I will not go with you anywhere! You are not my father to allow me to do anything and FYI the person you ask is not suppose to know who sent the invitation. They are suppose to find out at the party when we mingle. Therefore, I suggest you look for another date or go alone because I already have a date. If that was all goodbyes, I am busy."

"You do not have to be so mean Haruhi I get it," he said before hanging up hurt and broken hearted.

Well that went well now for the twins I bet Tamaki has called them trying to figure out who my date is. Here it comes! In 5, 4, 3, 2, 1… the phone rings.

"No, I will not tell you who my date is and no I don't need any help on finding dress. I already have one see you at the party and bring your dates." I hung up so fast all I heard was "Damn...." I already knew what they were going to ask me.

I returned to the office with Honey and the designer in front of a large table looking at masked.  
"Sorry about that," I said, "Tamaki and twins wanted to ask me to be their date which is stupid because the person you ask is not suppose to know who asked. They have to figure that about at the party and to supply a dress for me to wear. "

"It's ok Haru-chan come look at the masked we have selected for your facial type." Honey said with a smile.

I walk over to the table and find the most beautiful masks I have ever seen. One of them catches my eyes instantly and I think that it is the one. I pick the mask up, I then place it on my face, turn to Honey and asked, "What do you thinks about this one Honey."

His reply was, "WOW Haru-chan that one is perfect. You look beautiful."

"You think Takashi would like it." I asked nervously.

"Yes he will," Mitzkuni then turned to the designer and asked, "Do you have a male mask to accompany the one Haru-chan will purchase." Then he pulled out a picture of him and Takashi smiling at the Zoo and gave it to the designer adding, "This is what the person who will be wearing the mask looks like."

She looked at the picture and said, "Yes we do," she turned and left the office. When she came back, she had a white box in her hands. She passed the box to Mitzkuni and he opened it when we looked Inside we gasped at how beautiful it was.

"It looks like a warrior mask Honey with the most delicate of details that compliment my mask so well."

"Yeah, perfect for Takashi. I will buy this mask and the one I have chosen for myself. Haruhi I would like to buy yours as well."

"But why? I can buy my own mask Honey-sempai."

"Because you will make my cousin very happy when he finds out that you are his admirer at the masquerade, and I like to see him happy. It is a thank you gift from me to you... Ok!"

Alright was all I could have said in this situation. "Ok when we are finished here we are going to go to lunch my treat and after that, we will see if we can find a dress." However, just to see if we can get lucky I turned around to face the designer and asked, "Do you know of any other designer that designed dresses that would compliment my mask."

She said, "Yes I could make you an appointment for today with the designer and would give him the details of your mask so that he can have dresses layout and ready."

"Thank you very much for everything," we said while Mitzkuni paid for our masks. We went to eat lunch in a nice restaurant a few blocks away from the dress designer's studio. As we ate, we spoke about what Honey was going to wear and whom he was going to take to the party when his phone rang.

"Excuse me Haru-chan.... Yes, hello this is Mitzkuni Hanninozuka speaking how I may help you," pause,  
"Oh hello Takashi," another pause, " Well I had things to do this morning and left practice early to do them," pause listening to Takashi's question, " No, I did not need you to go with me," another question, "Well I am having lunch with Haru-chan right now she invited me for lunch so that we can talk," I looked at him nervously from across the table. "Yes, I will tell her you said hello," he looked at me with a smile and then winked while another question was asked, "Well after lunch Haru-chan was going to show me around the club were the party is," he paused for another question, "Oh, you want to meet us there before she gives me the tour ok. I will call you after lunch bye." He looked at me again with a smile on his face. "I guess we should make the lunch quick so that he will not notice that we lied." "Heeeeehhhheeeehhh"

We finished our lunch and went straight to the designer's studio. The designer waited for us in the lobby. We greeted each other and proceeded to go to his show room where he had the dresses in manikins. Honey took out my masked and pointed to the dress I was admiring.

"Yes that is the one; try it on Haru-chan."

I tried it on with the mask and I looked breath taking feminine never have I felt this way. Not even when Tamaki and the twins dressed me up back in high school. The designer came behind me and started pinning pins in some places to accentuate my figure. I was looking better and better with each pin he placed in certain spots in my body. When he was done, all I could say was "I'll take it."

Honey giggled and said, "Haru-chan you looked like a water nymph."

I looked at Mitzkuni and blushed saying, "Thank you Honey-sempai." I paid for the dress it was a reasonable price for such a beautiful dress and the designer was keeping it over night to resize to the pins measurements. We then got in the car and hurried to the bar and called Takashi and my dad to let them know we were on our way. I hid my mask in my dad's office and went to meet Takashi outside the club.

"Hello Mori-sempai were you worried about Honey-sempai."

"Ah, do you have a date and an outfit for the party."

"Yes I have a date for the party and I will have an outfit tomorrow, my dad and I are going to go shopping tomorrow," I said blushing.

"Ah, need any help," he asked looking very disappointed at my answer. If only he knew, he was my date.  
"No, my dad's men can handle it but thank you for asking."

"Ah, where is Mitzkuni?"

"Well he is over there eating cake that we bought on our way over here. He has never been to the pastry shops downtown so he wanted to try them out. I think he is going to need a nap any minute now."

"Takashi I am tiered," Honey said as he walked over to them from the table he was sitting in. "I miss usa-chan too it is no fun eating new things without usa-chan here to enjoy."

"Ah, we will pack the rest of the pastries and eat them at home with usa-chan ok."

"Ok, Haru-chan I am going to go to the car and take a nap ok. See you late."Mitzkuni said leaving to the car.

"Would you like me to show you around or would you like to take honey home to bed," I said as I picked up the pastries from the table and put them into bags to be carried to the car.

"Ah, show me around then I shall take you home and we will go home."

"Ok," I said and left the bags on the table. "I will show you were the food is going to be set up on the second floor." And looking down at the first I pointed at the booths and told him that those tables would be put up here and the booths would be empty and decorated with pillows and covered with shears all the decorations including the pillows were black and white. I told him about the tables my dad had in storage that he is thinking of using they were of some sort of plastic and all you have to do is insert an LED light on the stand and the table would light up with a sensor. "He thinks it is a good idea so that you know what booths are empty and which ones are not." I also showed him the walls. I turned off all the lights and hit a button on the wall and a bunch of LED lights came on and twinkled like stars, they formed from one wall to another. I told him that one of my dad's friends is going to program the LED lights to the left of the entrance to say Happy New Year and show a countdown when its time.

Takashi listened to her talk with enthusiasm and pride of her dad and his accomplishments also about the party. He had never seen her so happy before. As he continued to listen to her, he realized that she was doing all of this for them her friends that had never celebrated the holidays and new years with family and friends. Our parents were always too busy and if they had a party or a dinner, it was always work related even in the holiday season. Now he fully realizes why she started doing these things back in high school and specifying that each year was to be one person's duty to organize the year's special events. It was the only thing she could think of Christmas and New Year's party for them to celebrate because she was trying to make it up to use for never really having and experiencing it for ourselves like she had every year. When we were about to leave I asked, "Haruhi why do you liked celebrating the holidays?"

She said, "It's because I always had. Christmas is a time when families come together and celebrate our good fortune. To live and share a healthy life with the people we love. To be able to take care of one another in good times and bad by coming together and share good food and by exchange gifts you are thanking them for all the good things and the bad that they helped or supported you through. We celebrate New Year so that we can cleanse our selves of the year's negativity, hurt, and hate that might have happened to us in the year. It is a time of letting go and starting a new chapter in your life bigger and better than it was before. We celebrate the end of the old and the start of anew."

All I could say to that was, "Ah," she understood and smiled at me with that smile that I have come to recognize as only as my own. Because she does not smile like that to anyone else. We went to the car Mitzkuni was asleep in the back seat and the pastries were in the trunk of the car and we drove Haruhi home. The drive was nice Haruhi spoke about the music that is going to be played at the party, about what types of appetizers were going to be offered, she also said it was going to be open bar for the night. When the car stopped in front of my house I asked they guys if they wanted to stay for dinner.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: the lyrics used in this chapter are owned by Songwriters: Chad Kroeger, and others**

After the Host Club

Chapter 5

They agreed Mori- sempai brought up the pastries for desert. I cooked dinner while they sat and watched. They were a little confused about why I put on music to cook.

I turned around and asked, "Do you not cook at your place?"

Honey said, "Well yeah at school I am becoming a pastry chef Haru-chan," with a smile.

"I know that Honey-sempai, but I am referring to regular everyday types of food not pastries,"  
I said while gathering the radio and putting on my favorite CD, Nickelback's Dark Horse.

"Ohh ok, then no Takashi is the one that cooks at home and I make the desert."

"Well at least you have each other to cook with I am usually by myself when I cook. So I entertain myself with music. When I was younger, my mother and I use to put on music while we cooked and dance around each other while singing along. I usually stirred the ingredients and mom chopped the vegetables or whatever. I miss her so the music help to remind me of the fun time we us to have."

"Do you want any help," Takashi asked. In the background, 'I Come for You' was playing.

"Sure", I said, I started separating the ingredients and subconsciously started singing and swaying to the music oblivious to Takashi and Mitzkuni looking at each other with smiles in their faces. The song changed to, 'Have to be somebody,' they just heard her say:

(_Lyrics to the song_)

_This time I wonder what it feels like  
To find the one in this life, the one we all dream of  
But dreams just aren't enough_

So I'll be waiting for the real thing  
I'll know it by the feeling  
The moment when we're meeting will play out like a scene  
Straight off the silver screen

So I'll be holding my own breath right up 'til the end  
Until that moment when I find the one that I'll spend forever with

'Cause nobody wants to be the last one there  
'Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares  
Someone to love with my life in their hands  
There's gotta be somebody for me like that

'Cause nobody wants to do it on their own  
And everyone wants to know they're not alone  
There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there

Tonight, out on the street, out in the moonlight  
And you know this feels too right  
It's just like déjà vu  
Me standing here with you

So I'll be holding my own breath, could this be the end?  
Is it that moment when I find the one that I'll spend forever with

'Cause nobody wants to be the last one there  
'Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares  
Someone to love with my life in their hands  
There's gotta be somebody for me like that

'Cause nobody wants to do it on their own  
And everyone wants to know they're not alone  
There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there

You can't give up, looking for a diamond in the rough  
You never know when it shows up  
Make sure you're holding on  
'Cause it could be the one, the one you're waiting on

'Cause nobody wants to be the last one there  
And everyone wants to feel like someone cares  
Someone to love with my life in their hands  
There's gotta be somebody for me, oh

Nobody wants to be the last one there  
And everyone wants to feel like someone cares  
Somebody else that feels the same somewhere  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there

I just looked at her while Mitzkuni joined her singing while he watched them both. So this is how Haruhi spends her time at home when we are not around. The other guys would die if they say Haruhi like this. We must be very lucky I smiled inwardly while I was chopping the ingredients Haruhi gave me. I was so engrossed in my thoughts I did not realize the song had changed and when I turned to give Haruhi the ingredients I had chopped, I saw Mitzkuni and Haruhi dancing with each other. What was that song it went like this, 'you know there's a dirty word, never going to say it first, no is just a thought, that never crosses my mind' or something like that. Did Haruhi just giggle? 'S is for the simplety, E is for the ecstasy, X is just to mark the spot, cause that the one you really want'.... "Oh honey it's just a song relax," she said while they danced and Mitzkuni's face was red. After that she turned to me smiled and picked up the ingredients and put them in the pot still dancing to the music's tune. The song finished, another came on, and I saw that she was really excited about the song and turned to Mitzkuni who just shrugged. As she stirred, we heard her sing the lyrics to 'Something in your Mouth.' Then she stopped stirring and turned to me saying, "Mori-sempai you are too serious, lighten up," and put her hands on my hips and started moving them side to side while I blushed I could not help it.

Then she said, "Honey-sempai come help me with Mori-sempai," so he did. We danced until the food was done cooking and Haruhi went to turn off the stereo. We sat in the table and had a small conversation while we ate. During desert Haruhi asked, "What am I going to be doing next year while working with you guys."

Mitzkuni said, "We don't know yet Haru-chan we have to speak about it with our fathers first."

"We will let you know after we speak to our fathers," Takashi stated.

"Ok I will be waiting."

"Mitzkuni we must be going know it's getting late."

"Ok Takashi bye haru-chan it was nice dancing with you."

"Bye guys, I had lots of fun we should do it again sometime. See you at the party guys," I said with a smile.


	6. Chapter 6

After the Host Club

Chapter 6

Well today, my dad had the day off. So I decided to wake up early clean, make breakfast and get ready to head out shopping for my dad's outfit. We also had to finish my shopping, I need shoes, accessories and to pick up my dress from the designers studio.

"Ready dad lets go."

"Why so early Haruhi it like 10am."

"Because you take so long shopping and I have to get my dress from the designer's studio today and we have to go to the bar. I left my mask in your office when I was showing the guys around. I didn't want Takashi to see it."

"What! You didn't tell me you had a dress already and a mask we need to go right now I need to see these things." With that said, he went to put some clothes on.

"Ok dad, see you at the car."

"I can't believe you didn't tell me Haruhi. I'm your daddy."

"Dad please you were so tiered last night and besides you were going to see it today anyways."

We stopped at the club first to pick up the mask. Then we went to the designer's studio to pick up the dress.

"Hello I'm here to pick up the dress I bought yesterday."

"Yes please come this way. Sir Miss Fujioka is here," said the assistant.

"Hello Haruhi I want you to put on the dress for me to see if it fits properly. It is behind the screen. Oh hello and who may you be. Haruhi's brother," the designer said with a sensual smile.

"Hi I'm Haruhi's father Ryoji Fujioka but you can call me Ranka," Ranka said with a smile.

"You look young to be anybodies father. It's nice to meet you Ranka my name is Shika Akamichi."

"OMG Haruhi you look beautiful like a water nymph," said Ranka jumping up and down with joy at seeing his daughter in a dress.

"Why does everyone keep saying that? Is it a bad thing?" I said confusedly.

"No hunny is a very good thing." Ranka turned to Shika-kun and explained that this was the first time his daughter has worn a dress that she picked out and likes. He continued on about how he buys her all these girly clothes and she never wants to wear them.

Shika turned to Haruhi and told her that he was honored that she would pick one of his dresses as her first and excused himself to go get something.

"Dad was he flirting with you?" I whispered in my dad's ear.

"I think so hunny. Should I invite him to the party as my date? Ohh hunny can I wear a dress too? Please...."

"Yes dad you can wear whatever you want that makes you happy I don't want you to feel uncomfortable at the party."

"I have the best daughter ever!" Ranka exclaimed as Shika the designer came in the room with two boxes.

"Here try this on Haruhi. It is the shoes and accessories I designed to go with the dress. I didn't have the time to show you yesterday since you were in a rush."

"Wow they are beautiful," dad and I said at the same time. "Um do you have any more dresses you can show us for my dad?"

"Will your dad be wearing a dress as well," Shika said happy about this development because he thinks that Ranka is a very attractive male and can easily pass as a female when he wants to.

"Yes I will though I haven't gotten my mask but I want to wear a black dress with red inlay," replied Ranka with a smile.

"I think I have the perfect dress for you wait one second please," replied Shika with a smile as well.

"Dad I think he likes you and you just confirmed that he bat for the other team," giggled Haruhi.

"Language my dear," dad said sternly but smiled in return. "Yes I do my dear. I think I will ask him to be my date. He does seem to be available doesn't he?"

"Yes he does dad. But the invitations are suppose to be anonymous he will know that It was you that gave him the invitation. Don't you think the shoes and the accessories make the dress look better?"

"I know that dear but it just means I get to spend more time with him then the rest of you do with your dates," Ranka smiled mischiefly and continued, "Yeah hunny they do you should buy them."

With that said, the designer came in with a beautiful dress, shoes, and accessories. "I think this is what you were thinking of. Please try it on to see how it fits." Shika-kun gave the clothes to Ranka and turned to Haruhi, "Will you be taking the shoes and accessories?"

"Yes I will thank you."

"The dress fits perfectly I don't think you need to change a thing," Ranka stated. When he heard this Shika turned to Ranka and blushed some as he looked at Ranka looking lovely in the dress just as he had thought.

"Please step on the stand," then he proceeded to get the pins to fix some parts of the dress.

"Dad you look so pretty. Your hair makes the dress stand out."

"I think your right do you think in should wear it up or down."

"Well dad we need your mask first so that we can decide."

"If you come after lunch the dress should be done and I can call the other designer to bring me mask that would compliment your dress," said Shika.

"Ok, we will see you after lunch," they said as they left for lunch. They went to the same restaurant that Mitzkuni and I came yesterday.

"Dad did you not see Akamichi-san blush when he saw you in the dress? Are you not going to ask him to the party?"

"Yes I saw and I will ask him after we see him after lunch," dad smiled. "Wasn't he good looking Haruhi?"

"Yes he was dad perfect for you. You can go shopping together or he can just make you clothes that seem to come out your brain every time you see me," I said while giggling.

"Oh Haruhi you know daddy so well," smiled at his daughter.

The lunch went well it was the first time in a long time that dad and I had time to spend with each other. We drove back to the studio and went to the design room to look at the masks. The dress was in a manikin so we could have an idea of what would look good with what.

"Dad I think this one is the one you should get. It goes very well with dress."

"Yes you are right hunny I will take this one." He then turned to Shika and said," Akamichi-san I do not have a date for the party would you like to accompany me?"

"I would like that," Shika said with a smile and a slight blush on his cheek.

"Lovely then I shall see you there. You already know what I will be wearing." After that was said we proceeded to pay for everything we got, say our goodbyes and left.

That did not take all day we got home I stared cooking and studying for a short time while the food cooked. During dinner, we spoke about our day and how crazy it was. Then we spoke about what we are going to do to our hair and nails and decided to go get them done in the morning of the party nails first and hair last after we finish decorating for the day. The rest of the week passed with no problems the twins or Tamaki called to see if they could help with anything and the twins wanted to make sure I had a dress to wear and they were whining about why they could not see it. I told them that it was a surprise.

I replayed the events from the past two days and the outing with Mitzkuni, the dinner with Mitzkuni and Takashi and today outing with my dad. I had a lot of fun with Mitzkuni and when he saw me in the dress, he said I looked like a water nymph just as dad did today. That is no coincidence, what is a water nymph any way. The dinner was fun to I miss cooking with someone in the kitchen. Mom is no longer here, dad is always working but today we spent a wonderful day together and he did help in the kitchen today. I should do that more often with the guys. Thinking back to my dress would Takashi like it. I hope he does cause this is the first dress I really like made me feel very feminine. I walked over to the computer and googled water nymphs. The phase comes from Greek Mythology but the actual name is "Nereid's." I Wikipedia I read that, "Nymphs tended to frequent areas distant from humans, but could be encountered by lone travelers outside the village, where their music might be heard, and the traveler could spy on their dancing or bathing in a stream or pool, either during the noon heat or in the middle of the night. They might appear in a whirlwind. Such encounters could be dangerous, bringing dumbness, besotted infatuation, madness or stroke to the unfortunate human." I was so confused I went to ask my dad what he had meant at the designers studio. I turn of the computer and found him in the living room reading one of his romance novels.

"Hey dad what do you mean when you said I looked like a water nymph? Because I googled the word and found it came from Greek Mythology and it refers to female creatures that live in different types of water."

"I already know that hunny. I said what I said because you are a beautiful young women just like the creature in the water. It was said that they were beauties with a sexual draw to them. In that dress you had on today at the studio that is what you looked like. You have beautiful white skin and in contrast with that white dress, you looked like a statue from a Greek Temple. The dress is so formfitting that it seems that you have nothing on and to add to that you have an exotically creative blue sequence that looks like water running down your body. I'm your father Haruhi and I do not approve of the dress because I know the guys in that party regardless of who their dates are, are going to be all over you like piranhas. I am just happy your date is Takashi. He is a respectable young man and I know he will protect you. But you know that the Ranka in me I so jealous of you hunny you look so beautiful but you still do not see that yet. You will though I have faith that you will open your eyes to your own sexuality one day. I am just sad that your mom is not here to guide you every step of the way. I'm your father and I like to dress in women clothes but even I know I'm not a real women and can't really guide you in your path to womanhood but I'll be there nonetheless. Go to sleep hunny we have a big day tomorrow."

I said goodnight to my dad and went to sleep thinking how can I be beautiful when I have the body of a boy. I am 5 ft 5in I grew two inches since high school and I do not think I am going to get any bigger. I have a 34 B chest, flat stomach and look like a tootsie roll. I still cannot see were that beauty my dad keeps talking about is.


	7. Chapter 7

After the Host Club

Chapter 7

The day has come New Year's Eve I woke up early made breakfast and packed all the things I needed for the party. I told dad it would be a good idea to take everything we needed to the club and change there since he has a full bathroom and small room he uses for a bedroom connected to his office for when he had to stay over there. He thought it was a good idea so we brought everything to the club. I placed our outfits and other belongings in the small room and went to help my dad decorate the place before we left to get our nails and hair done.

The LED lights where all exchanged to crystal white and looked seamlessly against the black wall, the disco ball and strobe lights were change too. We also added LED light ropes around the stair railings and checked out the programmed wall of lights as it did the countdown and then read Happy New Year. After all that was done we filled the machines with black and white confetti and the big net in the ceiling with black and white balloons for when the New Year signed displayed showed it would go off automatically. We set up small fog machines dad had in storage around the entrance and the photo area so it could fog up the floor while you are walking in or taking a picture with your friends. I called the photographer so he could come and set his stuff up. My dad has a spot in the club close to the entrance where he likes to take pictures of his customers. The fog is going to be thicker here because we want it to seem like they are floating in the ski with the stars twinkling and shooting stars to make wishes over the ceiling and the three walls around it all full of programmed LED lights. After all that was tested we went to decorate the booths that were already separated by shears and had their tables from dads storage bought out cleaned and installed with black and white pillows of all types. The bar was situated in the middle of the club surrounded by glass with crystal blue light and we checked to see if we had enough alcohol for the night. The dance floors where clean and spacious could easily hold 1,000 people comfortably and it surrounded the bar there were no chairs at the bar so that the people could dance. Upstairs the tables and chairs where set with white table cloths and black table napkins, black and white art deco plates and wine glasses. The small bar up here was the same as the one in the bottom but half moon shaped and was situated in a corner that only served wine or sodas. Next to the bar, there was a long table that will be later filled with sushi platters, snacks and different types of h'orderves. The bartenders and the waiters where expected to come at 8 o'clock and the guests will start coming at 9 o'clock. Everything looks good so I went looking for dad so we could go do our nails at the nail salon and do our hair at our favorite hair salon.

We were finished by 8:30pm so we rushed to the bar started getting ready my dad had red nails and beautiful red curls half pined and the rest flowing in the air. My nails were blue with white flowers on them my dad made me get fake nails to look more feminine and my hair was pinned up in a artsy bun with curls coming out of them like a Greek Goddess dad said. My dad got ready first so that he can go set the people up at their stations and before he left, he said that he would be coming up stairs to do my makeup. I took a shower shaved and tried not wet my hair. When I was done I put lotion on my body because I could not wear any stockings or even underwear will they notice OMG I cannot wear this dress what if they know. They will not if you do not tell them. Ok dad gave these pasties for my nipples because I cannot even wear a bra. Well is not like they could see much I'm only a 34 B and mom was a C cup dad says I'm going to grow in a couple of years just give it time he says, whatever is not like I want to be that big anyways. I have nice hips though dad says I have an hourglass shape whatever that means. I was feeling a little naked in the dress and know is the time I think about these things an hour or two before the party. I put my accessories on it was a teardrop earrings with a arm band that went from my middle finger to my elbow it parted at my wrist and wrapped around like to river snakes of blue beaded sequence that was on my dress up to join at my elbow. The middle finger ring hocks to the train that goes from my tailbone to the floor with strands of blue beaded sequence. My dress is white with a blue and white beaded sequence of white flowers and blue lines that looks like a river flowing. Its collar with blue streaks of sequence that looked like waves and that has a peek-a-boo opening that bring emphasis on my perked up breast in the front with a teardrop jewel that matches the earrings. The dress is form fitting with sequence of white flowers and blue inlay that go from under my right arm through the underside of my right breast across from my stomach to my left hip and connected to my tailbone. The dress is backless forming a V at the tailbone. I attached the tail of the dress to my middle finger when my dad came in and his heart stopped. Of course he had seen the dress on her but not with the accessories or her hair done up.

"Haruhi my baby you look so grown up. I'm so happy here let me do you make-up."

"Dad do I really look ok. I feel nervous. All I keep thinking about is what you told me yesterday night."

"Baby you look like a million bucks those boys are going to go crazy don't worry just be yourself to ok."

"Ok dad. I think I know a little about what you were telling me yesterday. I do look a lot different and I feel more feminine than I did before."

Dad just smiled and said, "Now go wait in my office you can look out but no one can see in ok and come out when I get you so we can start the party."

I took my mask, placed it on my face, and looked in the mirror. I gasped and told y self that dad and Mitzkuni were right I do look like a water nymph. I smiled at myself and went to the office to see the people that started coming.


	8. Chapter 8

After the Host Club

Chapter 8

"Hello and welcome may I have your invitation please," a female employee would greet the guests. Another male employee would say, "May I take your coats please," take the coat and say, "Thank you enjoy your evening". After they had checked in their coats, the photographer would stop them, asked to stand in the designated spot and smile then he would tell them to enjoy the party and have fun. This went on as the guest came into the club.

The first guys I see come in are Kaoru and Hikaru. Kaoru was dressed in a black tuxedo with a green shirt and handkerchief. His half mask was silver green with intricate spirals connecting to a green tear shape Ruby in Zoisite and Malachite cabochons. Hikaru was dressed in a black tuxedo with an orange shirt and handkerchief. His half mask was gold with white leaf spirals along the tip of the eyes that connected to a diamond that was placed in the center in between his eyebrows. Then Kyoya walked in with Tamaki. Kyoya had a black tuxedo with a red violet shit and handkerchief. He was wearing a black Phantom of the Opera mask with red violet trimming shadow. It looked creepy but in a good way, he is the shadow king after all so it suits him well. Tamaki had a black tuxedo with a pink shirt and handkerchief. He had a silvery pink half mask with heart spirals coming from the inside slits of the eye blooming out and up his nose outlining small diamonds across the eyebrow.

They were standing together greeting each other when Mitzkuni and Takashi came in. Mitzkuni had a white tuxedo with a yellow shirt and handkerchief. His half mask was a golden yellow with lightning bolt-shaped scribbles. He looked like a ball of sunshine, so hansom. Takashi came in looking all so sexy with an all white tuxedo on. The mask looks perfect on him he is wearing a white fedora with blue trim around and blue tie, and blue rose on his blazer a blue vest white everything else. The mask complimented mine perfectly his mask cracked off under his left eye down and from his right eyebrow up to his forehead were the fedoras tip rested. It has blue sequence around the cracks and around the eyes. Wow, he looks like an American mobster from the 20's. As I look though the glass, I see him looking for his mysteries date and I smile. Others come in Rengé has black and red violet on. So obvious who is her mystery date is and she came in with Éclair who is wearing black and pink she is Tamaki's date you don't need to a mask to figure that out. Arai came dressed in all black with silver half mask with black details. Shika wore a black tuxedo with red shirt and red rose in his lapel. His masked was the male vision of my fathers. The door opened behind me and my father came in and said that everyone was here.

"It's show time. You look beautiful you know that right that mask just makes you look even better. I want you to have a fun night ok and take a lot of picture. I will wait for you outside," Ranka said turning to leave.

I looked out the glass window out to the crowd that had gathered 'everyone important to me is here tonight and they have never seen me like this I hope the like it,' I thought as I turned and took one last look in the mirror admiring my outfit and the beautiful half mask. It covered part of my face mainly my eyes and some of my nose and eyebrows. The eyes where shaped like cat eyes with ornate design on my eye like eye shadow and under my eyes like mascara with blue feathers on the left corner of the mask.  
I hope he likes it was my last thought as I un-hooked the train of the dress from my middle finger and walked out the room to meet my father. As I walked to the party I had butterflies in my stomach.

"Dad I am so nervous I cannot speak can you do it."

"Ok hunny you ready."

All I could do was node my head up and down. Everyone was at the first floor of the club and we were on the second floor looking down.

"May I have your attention," with that said they cut the music and everybody looked up and gasped?

"Welcome friends to Ranka and Haruhi's New Year's Masquerade. We will begin this evening up stairs we will be serving h'ordeves, sushi, and other various snacks you may eat while you find out who your admirer is. When you find your admirer, you will go to the photographer's area and take a couples picture. Haruhi has prepared the first Osechi dinner, which will be served at 10:30 tonight and has prepared Jubako boxes for everyone with the help of some of my friend's wives. I hope that all of you have a great time tonight and enjoy yourselves."

All I could do was smile, look at the guys with their shocked expressions even honey was shocked, and he helped get the outfit for me. I guess he did not see it put altogether. They must have noticed who my date for tonight is because they looked from me to Takashi and back. I look at Takashi with a smile on my face. Takashi has just realized it too and is blushing furiously at this moment. Mitzkuni has the biggest smile on the planet plastered on his face. After dad was done, he signaled the Dj to continue and told me to go get Takashi and take pictures. With that, he was gone off to find his date. I waited as the guys literally ran up the stairs to where I was standing.

"Haruhi you look like a goddess," Tamaki said.

"Haruhi where did you get your dress," the twins said.

"You look beautiful Haruhi," Kyoya commented.

"I told you, you looked like a water nymph Haru-chan right Takashi," honey said with a knowing smile.

"Ah," that is all that could come out his mouth at this moment she left him speechless.

"Thank you for the compliment, Tamaki, Kyoya, Honey, Hikaru, Kaoru, and Mori. Well the person that made this dress is my dad's date and he is over there," she said while pointing at a handsome gentleman with my father.

"And who is your date Haruhi," Tamaki and the twins said at the same time.

"Well I cannot say at the moment the person I have asked has to realize it first is not that right Honey-sempai," I said with a smile on my face.

Everyone looked from Haruhi to Mitzkuni while they smile like idiots at each other and Takashi turned red.

"Am I your date for the evening," Takashi asked still red in the face.

"Yes you are I am your Admirer. So if you will excuse us boys someone has found their admirer and according to dads, rules we need to take a picture. See you later," I said in a non-sealant fashion and picked up my dress hooked with my middle finger, took Takashi by the hand and left them dumfounded. Not all though cause Mitzkuni just giggled.

After we took our picture, we went back upstairs and sat with the rest of the ex-club members and their dates. It was 10:30 so we sat and ate Tai no Shioyaki (grilled sea bream) with Namasu (Pickled Daikon Radish and Carrot) and Kuri kinton (Mashed Sweet Potato with Sweet Chestnuts).

"Haru-chan this is my date Miko Setsuko remember I told you about her during lunch the other day," Mitzkuni said.

"It is very nice to meet you Miko-san," I said with a smile.

"Haruhi this is Cho Akasuki and this is Hana Hisako," the twins said in unison.

"It is nice to meet both of you Cho-san and Hana-san," I said.

"Well you already know Rengé and Éclair," Kyoya said.

"So Rengé did you send Kyoya the invitation or did he sent it to you," I asked very curious because she has a dyeing crush on him ever since high school.

"Well my BFF you should know very well that I sent it because we both know that Kyoya here ripped up the second invitation."

"Did he really," I said as I gave him the evil eye. "You know I wrote out those invitations by hand. I don't like you right know Kyoya," I said and ignored him for a while, not all night but for most of it that is for sure.

"Oh my daughter you are so talented and beautiful as always," Tamaki exclaimed.

"Thanks," I said I am giving up on correcting him anymore. "Hello Éclair did you have a nice trip from France." I said ignoring Tamaki's happy jive.

"It was pleasant thank you," she said dryly with no interest for conversation with me at all. I do not care much anyway. I like it that way I am not trying to be friends with her.

"So why did you ask Takashi to be your date and not us," the twins said.

"Easy I admire Takashi more than any of you. Mitzkuni is second you two are third and then it's Kyoya, lastly its Tamaki," I concluded.

"Why am I last Tamaki whined?"

"Because you're a damn fool," Haruhi said while Takashi looked shocked still after hearing her says his name.

"Does that mean you like him," continued the twins.

"Yes I like all of you, you guys are my friend and nothing is going to change that. I just feel more comfortable with Takashi and Mitzkuni. Come on Takashi lets go dance."

"Ah," he was stupefied seriously. She just used his name for the first time and then she says we are just friends. I need a drink that was all he could think about.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: the lyrics used in this chapter are owned by Songwriters: Chad Kroeger, and others**

After the Host Club

Chapter 9

As we were, getting up to go to the dance floor down stairs the twins jumped up and said, "Haruhi why don't we take pictures first. It will help us with our digestion so that we won't throw up on the dance floor." They finished with a glitter in their mischievous eyes.

Wow what an excuse to take a picture with me I thought before I replied, "Sure why not it's the entire group right." I added for my own measure because I did not like that glitter in their eyes.

"Yeah what did you think," they said with innocent eyes.

They really should be actors I thought while replying, "Nothing… fine... Let's go..."

At the photographers area the guys didn't want to stop taking pictures of me. It was me by myself like 20 times posing in different positions. Then it was Takashi and I, Mitzkuni and I so on and so on. After that, it was one with all the guys and another with the girls. Then Rengé wanted exclusive shot with just the two of them and that took forever to finish. When I thought I was done with the pictures Ranka comes yelling "Father, Daughter time" and it felt like 100 more times. I never want to see a photographer ever again. After that we went to the bar I got a drink and was lounging in one of the booth with Takashi, Honey and his date when I heard my favorite Artists song come on ,'Next Go Round, Nickleback and dragged Takashi to the dance floor.

_(Song Lyrics)_

_I wanna do it till the sun comes up  
Till we're both so good and sweaty that we can't stand up  
I wanna do it till we're both about to drop  
As long as we got it together  
Then we're never gonna stop_

I wanna go until the neighbors all complain  
Because they heard somebody screaming  
And they think we're both in pain  
I wanna go so long, your parents think you died  
They're gonna call the cops, the CIA and then the FBI

Yeah, we're gonna love it when the lights go down  
Hold on, here we go  
Yeah, we're gonna go until our legs give out  
Round and round we go

Yeah, we're gonna do it hanging upside down  
Up and down we go  
Yeah, we're getting ready for the next go round  
Round and round we go

Shut the windows, lock the door, unplug the phone  
For all intents and purposes, there ain't nobody home  
Then we can do it till the batteries are gone  
And borrow two from the TV remote to throw this thing back on

I wanna cover you with Jell-O in the tub  
We can roll around for hours without ever coming up  
I want you naked with your favorite heels on  
Start John Deere across my ass and ride me up and down the lawn

Yeah, we're gonna love it when the lights go down  
Hold on, here we go  
Yeah, we're gonna go until our legs give out  
Round and round we go

Yeah, we're gonna do it hanging upside down  
Up and down we go  
Yeah, we're getting ready for the next go round  
Round and round we go

Yeah, we're gonna love it when the lights go down  
Hold on, here we go  
Yeah, we're gonna go until our legs give out  
Round and round we go

Yeah, we're gonna do it hanging upside down  
Up and down we go  
Yeah, we're getting ready for the next go round  
Round and round we go

Takashi didn't know what to do he never danced like that before so I took his hands and told him move his hips from side to side like I was doing. I told him to follow the beat and go crazy. He got the hang of it turn me around swaying my hips with the beat, we pulled apart came back swaying each other's body together his hands went on my hips as I was turning around I looked at Honey told him to come over to dance. He did with Miko-San in his arms, she seemed to be a commoner, as they like to call us and was swaying her hips as she came to dance in front of me Honey then decided to get behind his date and grab on to the hips and followed Takashi's movement. Therefore, when we broke free from their wandering hands and giggled then started to dance around our dates twirling and swaying our hips and body forward, backwards, and from side to side. One song led to another and we just kept on dancing now it was one of Timberlands Hip Hop songs. Takashi and Mitzkuni decided to just sit back and watch their dates dance with each after a short time Haruhi's middle school friends came to dance with them. They were mostly all male so when a slow songs came on they came and pulled us towards them. I gave him a thank you look for taking them away from the group when they started dancing to Justin Timberlake's, "Nothin' Else". After the song, they went to get drinks and walk back to their booth.  
"Honey, Mori why don't you guys want to dance with us," I said and Honey's date Miko added, "Well I did say yes to your invitation to come to this party and meet you and Haruhi did ask Takashi to meet him here too. We thought that meant that we would dance with us all night."

Then I added without letting them reply, "We both know that you guys aren't used to dancing our type of music but that was the reason I told the DJ that I didn't want any classical ballroom music so that you guys could try something new."

Takashi and Honey starred at us for a short time before they smiled and answered. "Haruhi why don't you call us by our names we are no longer in high school," Mitzkuni said.

"We would love to dance with you all night if you would show us," Takashi said with a smile.

"That is why I asked you and Haruhi asked Takashi to be our dates so that we can dance all night and spend the New Year with someone special to us," Mitzkuni said.

Haruhi and Miko blushed for two different reasons and smiled back then got up and asked them to come with them to get some snacks. As we were walking to the second level of the club, we were met with the other guys and their dates we got some food and sat all together.

"Haruhi you look beautiful tonight and you move like a goddess in the dance floor you definitely have to show me some moves," Rengé said animated.

"Sure," I said while eating some h'ourdves.

"Why don't you have better music playing at this Masquerade," asked éclair?

"Well I didn't want it to be like the host parties at high school. These guys's already know how to dance and appreciate fine music. This party is for them really, so they can experience a New Year like the one they haven't before as they say a commoner's New Year. We don't have gourmet food here we have snacks and in some parties there is no food at all. It is all about hanging together with the people you are comfortable around. You dance all night, drink, tell jokes, and act stupid so that we can get together and laugh about it the next day after a hangover. Today is all about spending time with the ones you love and care about. Like I told Takashi and Mitzkuni when they asked me why I started doing these things like celebrating Christmas, birthdays, and New Year with them. They are my extended family and friends the holidays and special occasions are meant to spend with the ones you love it's not a job or an obligation you have to fulfill for your parents business interests. I am done talking if you are bored go home I do not care! Takashi let's dance," I said exasperated of the looks they were giving me while I spoke.

Takashi got up and extended his hands to Haruhi saying, "Let's go."

Mitzkuni did the same to Miko and Rengé exclaimed, "Wait for me," as Kyoya just got up and followed his date. The twins and their dates were off to the dance floor, Tamaki and Éclair where left at the table alone.

She looked at Tamaki asking, "What did I do?" Tamaki looked at her and said he didn't know, but he did know what she had done she had offended Haruhi by saying something so negative with an air of greatness like the party was beneath her. I should have just came by myself nobody likes Éclair maybe I should take this time and make her see reason that it is not all about money and prestige but about the connections you form with the people around you.

"Would you like to experience something new Éclair, would you like to dance?"

"If it is with you Tamaki, I will do anything, try anything, you know I love you and would never hurt one of your friends on purpose."

"Yes I know princes shall we dance."

We dance for a couple of songs but I was still upset at what Éclair had said. I did not say anything to anyone and just walked away. I needed time alone so I went to my dad's office.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: The lyrics used in this chapter are owned by Songwriters: Avril Lavigne and Lukasz Gottwald**

After the Host Club

Chapter 10

I walked in the office looked around to see if It was empty. I then placed my drink on my dad's desk along with my mask, walked up to double sided mirror, and got lost in my thoughts of what Éclair had said. I guess someone did notice that I was upset because after 10 minutes of being in my father's office looking out the glass window to the club there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," I said still looking out the window.

Takashi came inside hesitant on how Haruhi would feel about being interrupted of her alone time but he was worried about her. I looked around the room to find were her voice had come from because the lights were off. I noticed that she had taken her mask off and was looking out a double-sided mirror. So I placed my mask next to hers, walked up behind her and placed my hands on her shoulders. She tensed for a short time then relaxed after noticing who it was.

I started massaging her neck slowly and asked, "Are you ok."

"No I am not ok but you are helping with that," she said while closing her eyes for some time and leaning against him.

"Want to tell me about it?"

"It wasn't just what Éclair said at the table that bothered me it was also the reaction I got from you guys when I said what I said. I know I am not rich and understand you guy's family way of life but I think is wrong to treat your kids like objects to further your own business goals. I bet they love you guys in their own way but still that does not justify the way they treat you guys. I started this thing because I wanted better for you guys. I have become so close to you guys that I consider you all family. I don't have much of a family you know, my mom is dead, my grandparents on both sides of my family are dead, my mom had no brothers or sisters and my dad's brother is an asshole that doesn't want anything to do with use because he is ashamed of what his brother has become. It just hurts the way they looked at me when I said what I said. They think I am just doing this because I feel bad for them for not having the same views on the holiday and family that I do. I think this is going to be the last time I do anything like this again. It's not worth the pain or the look on their faces anyways."

She tried to pull away from me but I did not let her. I stopped massaging her neck and just grab her around the waist and hugged her. He did not want to let her go. He wanted to beat the other guys up for making her feel like this. This party was for them, everything she had done in the past year was for them. Didn't they know that just because she didn't say it as often as they would like to hear that she cared. She did show them though probably some of us needed to open our eyes a little more. I know that she cares for me more than she lets up but I'm ok with it. I will wait for her to open her eyes to her own feelings towards him. She did take a big step when she sent me that invitation. I was shocked that it was her that had sent him the invite when he looked at her today. She was so beautiful and she didn't even know it. Still looking out the double glass window, I hugged her tighter towards me, bent down her neck, and kissed both her cheeks that had sheaded tears running down her face.

"It will be ok Haruhi; don't think about what Éclair said. You know she is a spoiled brat and thinks she can get what she wants with just a word and thinks that she can belittle somebody's actions just because she can. The expression on the other guys' faces probably was shock. Do you know you have never stud up for us in such a way before. You were great you know that you set her straight. I think she had never been spoken to like that in all her life. Enough of her you know that we care about you a lot some more than others. I know that you do not like to voice your feelings towards us but that you like to show us or give us things that you have made with your heart. I also know that you don't feel sorry for us because it's not in your nature to feel sorry for us. You want to show us another way of doing things and experience things we have not before. If you don't feel comfortable doing this events with us. Its fine and I will talk to the guys and let them know how you feel ok."

It was quiet after that we just stood there looking out the double sided glass window. She felt so good in his arms. She was just the right height for him to hug and hold. Her hair smelled like strawberry and her skin felt really smooth against his arms. With her back pressed on his body, he could not believe that she was not wearing any underwear. I noticed she didn't have a bra on because her dress is backless but no underwear really got to him. It felt like you were touching her naked body. I hope she doesn not feel the male hunger that has come over me. She will not be dancing with anyone else tonight. I will make sure of that. As all these things were crossing my mind Haruhi turned her face around and up to look at him and said, "Thank You for listening to me and for being there for me," as he heard this all he wanted to do was kiss her and tell her how he really felt. Tell her that he would always be with her and she would never have to be alone again. However, it was too late for anything anyway after she said that she turned and continued to look out the double pained glass.

"Oh look the countdown has started," Haruhi said.

They watched the start of the countdown the wall around the clubroom looked like waves flowing and crashing in the main wall were the countdown was.

"Wow it looks beautiful doesn't it Takashi," she said mesmerized by the images.

"Yes it does," was all he could say while he held the girl of his dreams. As the countdown reached 3 seconds, he decided he would kiss her tonight. He would not care about the consequences this decision might bring.

The countdown reached 1 the HAPPY NEW YEAR flashed on the wall black and white ballons and confetti were flying down all over the place and everyone was hugging and kissing each other. He turned Haruhi around, looked into her beautiful big brown eyes, leaned down, kissed her softly with much hunger, and need behind it. When they parted, he wished her a Happy New Year. Still with her eyes closed, she wished him a Happy New Year in a breathless whisper. They turned away from each other and looked out the double pained glass window out at their friends. Everyone had champagne flutes in their hands toasting to the New Year. That kiss felt wonderful and he wanted to kiss her again holding her in his arms as he did so. The music came back on and a song he had never heard before started playing. After listening to the first verse, he like it and asked Haruhi to dance their first dance of the New Year.

**"Keep Holding On" **

**Avril Lavigne**

_(Song Lyrics)_

You're not alone  
Together we stand  
I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand  
When it gets cold  
And it feels like the end  
There's no place to go  
You know I won't give in  
No I won't give in

Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

So far away  
I wish you were here  
Before it's too late, this could all disappear  
Before the doors close  
And it comes to an end  
With you by my side I will fight and defend  
I'll fight and defend  
Yeah, yeah

Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

Hear me when I say, when I say I believe  
Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny  
Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

La da da da  
La da da da  
La da da da da da da da da

Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

Keep holding on  
Keep holding on

There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

He held her with the most gentleness he could moving side by side in a slow ballroom style. He pulled out then pulled her gently towards her. Did it again and the spun her around brought her to him and held her. As the last verse of the song came, he spun her around and dipped her and as she looked up at him, he lowered his head and kissed her one last time because he could not help himself.


	11. Chapter 11

**If you want to read the rated MA version please go to Author Blu3 Story Title After High School Ch 11**

After the Host Club

Chapter 11

My mind was in a fog after Takashi kissed me the second time. After the song, I went to sit at the small couch that was in my dad's office. I really didn't want to think about what is going on between us right know. I looked up at him and smiled.

"What happens now," I asked.

"Know we will put our masks back on and wish our friends a Happy New Year," said with a small strain in his face. "Haruhi is there a bathroom in this office," Takashi asked.

"Yeah come this was and I will show you to the room my dad uses as bedroom it has a bathroom attached to it," I said as I got off the couch to show him.

"Thanks I will not take long," he hoped. His erection was bothering so hard he had to relieve himself fast.

I sat in the bed to wait for him. I started thinking about what he had said and about the kisses that he gave me. He had lushes lips big and thick. He didn't know but he was my first kiss. I know I kissed a girl in high school but this was a boy that kissed me, so it does not count as my first. Well it might count as my first girl kiss ever. I started comparing the two kisses and decided that I most definitely like boys. He really said he liked me, as more than just a friend, I will ask him later on that. As I was daydreaming about Takashi, I heard a moan come out the bathroom door. I shot out of the bed and rushed to the bathroom door to see if Takashi was ok. I reached the door and turned the handle but when I went to open it, it would not open. He must be leaning against the door I hope he is ok. I was a little curious so I straightened in front of the door. I heard more moans and mumbles come out the door. The sound of his voice was that sounded thick and baritone, so very husky with desire. Oh my, was he touching himself. I did remember the feel of his erection when he was behind me and my god it was big. The knowledge of this heated my blood and I started to get wet between my legs. I remember health class when I was in middle school and my first year of high school, and a male only masturbates when they are aroused and need to relieve the pressure between their legs. As I thought of these things, I heard a moan and my name come out through the door. I got hot all over and wanted to go in the bathroom to see if he was really touching himself. Was he thinking of me when he did these things to himself? Am I that desirable to someone like that? He did say that I looked beautiful and that he liked me.

I walked in to the bathroom and asked if he was ok. He told me to get out and I did. I waited for him in my dad's bedroom. He walked out some time later dressed and looking like his normal self. We looked at each other and I blushed slightly while he just smiled a knowing smile at me. We then walked to the office to get our stuff and leave. As I got to the desk to get my mask and put it on I saw my drink sitting there, picked it up, down its content, which was rum and coke, and placed the mask back in my face.

"Does it look like I was crying Takashi," I asked him as I turned to look at him. I had to say something anything at all to break this sexual tension going on.

"You most definitely do not look like you were crying," I lied to her. She had a mixture of tears on her face and sexual release going on. What was she doing while he was in the bathroom reliving his own sexual need? Oh so that is what I smelled when I stepped out the bathroom, interesting. I felt bad though but I wanted all the guys to know how they had made her feel tonight so that they can apologies.

As they were about to exit the office I stopped Haruhi and held her in my arms. I looked into her eyes and said, "I will wait for you to find yourself and to realize the feelings you have for me. Just know this that I have feelings for you and that I will wait for you to decide where we go from here." He smiled at the last sentence and kissed her gently before letting her go and holding her hand as they left the office to meet up with their friend.

I was so stunned that I could not believe what he just told me. Did he just say he liked me more than just a friend did? Oh hello didn't you just hear him moan your name while touching himself a minute ago. How do I really feel about him thought? Is it like a brother love or like the love to a man? I just touched myself for the first time thinking about this man. I looked at him, he noticed and I looked away with a blush in my cheeks. I think I need more time to analyze these feelings. After all this is over maybe.

"Haruhiiii," Tamaki called out, "Where have you been?"

"I needed some time to myself so I went to my dad's office."

"Do you feel better Haru-chan," Mitzkuni said with a worried look in his eyes.

"Yes I feel much better Mitzkuni, Thanks for asking," I said with a small smile and blush.

"Come on Haruhi dance with me," Rengé said as she pulled me to the dance floor.

When we got to the dance floor I said, "Thanks Rengé, I really didn't want to hear any more questions right know. Did I tell you Happy New Year," I yelled while I hugged her hard.

Rengé laughed, hugged her back and said, "Happy New Years to you too missy. You have to tell me what that blush was all about?"

We dance for some time and my friends from middle school came wished me a Happy New Year and dance with me. I had a good time with them and it served as a distraction to my own thought of what had happened at the office with Takashi. The rest of the old Host Club came to the dance floor pulled their dates to them and got ready to dance the last song of the party.

"You look better know almost like your old self or maybe better you are glowing," Takashi said knowing as they danced.

"Yeah I feel much much better," I said as I move in closer to him, placed my head on his chest, and my arms around his neck.

He held me tighter and I was in heaven. So this is what it felt like to be with the one you love. 'LOVE' do I really love Takashi? Well I do love all of the guys like brothers. I cannot consider them friends anymore because they felt like family event though they did not feel the same way.

After the song was over my dad and his date came to get Takashi and me so that we would say goodbye to the guest at the door. The guys were the last to leave and Takashi stayed behind because my dad was not going to go home just yet. He would probably stay and clean up with his friends and sleep in the room in the office. So Takashi took me home, in front of my house I asked Takashi if he wanted to stay over because dad wasn't coming home until late afternoon almost night to get ready for work. He said ok, we walked inside and I went to the kitchen to prepare some tea before going to bed.

"Is it true what you said in the office, will you wait for me to make a decision about how I feel about you? Does that mean that you like me more than just a friend? I have to say I don't know how to feel about what happen tonight. I do admire you and I always find myself gravitating towards you more than the others. Your presence suede's me in a way nothing else does and when you're not around, I feel like something is missing. I just wish my mom was here to talk to me about stuff like this," I said while I gave him a glass of tea.

"Yes everything I told you tonight is true and I do like you as more than just a friend. You are the first girl to ever inspire such feelings in me. I want to protect you, hold you close and never let you go, kiss you till the world ends, and be with you forever. But I also know you're an independent in nature you have a goal that you want to reach and nothing can stop you. I will wait for you to mature in your own way, we all have you just need extra time because you didn't have that parental guidance some of us had. I also wish your mom was here too but I am glad she is not because you would not be who you are today if you had. Know finish your tea and go to bed we can finish our talk tomorrow."

We finished our tea and I went to the closet and got blankets and a pillow from my room and set the futon in the living room up. We said goodnight and I went to my room. As I was undressing, I thought about what happened in the office and in the bedroom, the things said and done. In addition, about what just happened in the kitchen? It is going to be a long day today hopefully I will get through this ok. I put on my pajamas and went to sleep dreaming about Takashi and his kiss.


End file.
